Zombie Hunters
by A.P. Koyton
Summary: This story is about a group of friends who are chosen to fight zombies but soon discover that things are a lot more dangerous than they thought. Here is part one of my story. Enjoy


Zombie Hunters

By

Anton Koyton

Part 1

"Come on lets go move, move, move." It happened a year ago when all the evil came into our lives. We are the earth's last hope or so we thought. We are known as Zombie Hunters. My name is Cole and this is our story.

It started on May 21st while at the park with my friends Nero, Alex, Trish and Amy. I am the brains of the group. Alex is the muscle. Trish is the Auto expert and my girlfriend. Amy is the Guns expert and Alex's girlfriend. And Nero is the Sword and close quarters combat expert.

We were all talking in the park and then off in the distance dark clouds and white lights appeared. And then the light appeared all around the park. Then on the picnic table in front of us weapons appeared so we all picked up our weapons and acquired the skills with them.

Then another light appeared and we were all separated luckily we all had our phones. Now Trish and I ended up together, Alex and Amy together and Nero by himself. Now you will hear what happen to each of us while we fight to reunite.

"Where am I" Nero said. He walks down the street from where he reappeared. He sees a building and goes inside. "Hello is anybody here" nobody answers. He sits in the chair and examines the weapons he picked. An Assault rifle, two pistols, a Nodachi (a two handed sword) and a katana. Then he hears a noise he takes out is Katana and readies his self for battle. Then the door bursts open and zombies run towards him. "Alex where are we?" said Amy. "I don't Know." said Alex. Alex and Amy reappeared on the top floor of a hotel. They both start to walk down the hall to the stairs. They sat atop the stairs where they went through the weapons they picked up. Alex picked two sawed-off shotguns, a sub-machine gun and a double bladed sword. Amy picked up a combat shotgun, a sub-machine gun and a broadsword. They contained down the stairs as they reached the first floor they opened the door to the street outside. That's when they saw a horrific sight the saw what looked like a child eating their parents that's when they realized that the child was a zombie. Now Trish and I reappeared at a hospital on the other side of town. "Cole what the hell just happened?" I don't know Trish. We walked through the hospital we find a doctor's office but no doctor is inside then we go inside and close the door. We put our weapons on the desk, I picked up two Tommy guns and a Claymore and Trish picked up two daggers, a double barrel shotgun and a Rapier. We saw a shadow outside the door then the door opened. Fifty zombies lay dead on the floor and Nero stands victorious. "What the hell, when did I learn do that" He says. He puts his Katana away and explores the rest of the building he makes his way to a room with a man in it. "Hey you what the hell is going on?" he asked to the man. "What do you mean what's going on cant you tell?" said the man. Before Nero could say another word the man shot his self in the head. Nero looked around the room and noticed that the television was turned on to the news which was talking about a zombie apocalypse. Nero took out his cell phone and called me to see if I knew what's going on. "Hey Cole it's Nero where are you?" asked Nero. "I'm in the hospital across town can you meet me here?" The he heard a noise out in the hall. "Cole I will call you back." BANG!!!!! Alex shot the child in the head but was unaware that a group of zombies were not that far away. Alex and Amy fought their way down the street to another building. When they walked in the saw a pile of zombies already laying dead on the floor. "Alex who do you think killed these zombies?" asked Amy. "I don't know Amy." They explored the building then they saw a room with a man in it. They moved quietly towards the door. Then Alex kicked the door opened. "Who are you?" I asked. My name is Avery and I'm a zombie hunter. So I asked him "A hunter of what?" He said "Zombies". Trish and I talked to him for about an twenty mins. My phone rang it was Nero. I told him to meet me here at the hospital. Trish and I continued to talk to Avery He told us how a white light appeared and he was given weapons. After an hour he gave Trish and I the official hunter uniform which is just a black hooded outfit the zombie hunter logo. After we changed we heard an explosion come from outside. Then Nero, Cole and Amy walked in the door. Nero stood ready his pistols pointed at the door then the door is kicked opened and Nero and Alex have the guns pointed at each other. "Nero" Alex said, "how did you get here?" Nero explains the situation and they leave the building. "We have to go to the hospital Cole is there." said Nero. As they walked down the street they heard the sound of hundreds of foot steeps. "Alex, Amy get ready" Nero said, "For what?" Alex Asked. A fight, so Nero, Alex and Amy readied their weapons. For an hour they fought that's when the saw a car driving down the road, Nero noticed the driver was a zombie. Alex and Amy ran to the side walk, Nero just stood there. Alex saw a sniper rifle on the ground he threw it to Nero. Nero aimed the gun and took the shot "Bang right between the eyes" Nero said. They got in to the car and Nero got a new weapon. They drove to the hospital on the way to meet me. While they were on their way up the where Trish and I were at something or someone blew up the car they came in. They open the door "Well took you long enough." Nero, Amy and Alex told me what they went through to get here. I was amazed that they went through that much. I gave them the zombie hunter uniforms and they put them on. "So what do we do now?" asked Alex. Avery said "you're first mission."


End file.
